Campers and Complications
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: When Ally's old summer camp friend Elliot comes to town to pay a visit, he and Ally spend a lot of time catching up and reminiscing about the past. Though Austin is now dating Kira, he suddenly finds himself jealous of Ally's friendship with Elliot.
1. Crazy 4 Her!

**Hey guys! :D It's Jaymee! My School is having a Party next week! :D YAYA! XD Hahaha! So, I watched "Girlfriends and Girl Friends" last night! :) And, this title is the title of an UPCOMING Episode! :D So, I decided to write a story about what that one is gonna be about! :) Or, what I think should happen in it! Okay, what it IS going to be about, but what I think should happen! XD Hahaha! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Campers and Complications_  
**

* * *

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah?" Ally called, laughing at the blonde boy's crooked smile.

"Thank you SO MUCH!" Austin screamed, hugging Ally.

Ally was confused, "For what?"

"For helping me with Kira!" Austin answered, "I'm gonna go upstairs to the Practice Room and think about her!"

With that, Austin ran up the stairs and into the Practice Room.

Ally sighed, "No problem."

Then, Trish walked in, "Guess who got a job at... BROCK'S CLOCKS!"

Ally smiled half-heartedly, "Awesome."

"What's wrong, Ally?" Trish asked, frowning.

"Nothing just-" Ally started, "Austin and Kira."

Trish hugged Ally, "Don't worry. Austin is way too good for Kira. They won't last."

Ally chuckled, "Thanks Trish."

Then, some guy in all black with his hood up walked in.

"Hang on, Trish. Let me help this guy." Ally said, separating from the hug and walking over to the mysterious guy.

"Excuse me? May I help you?"

The guy then wrapped Ally in a hug, "Yeah. You can." The guy threw off his hood and smiled.

Ally looked up at the guy and when she saw his face, she got a huge smile, "Elliot!?"

"Ally-Cat!" Elliot exclaimed, picking up Ally and spinning her around.

"I can't believe it's you!" Ally smiled, still hugging Elliot.

"Hey Ally!" Austin yelled, running down the stairs, but he stopped, dead in his tracks, when he saw Elliot. "Who's this?"

"I'm Elliot." Elliot said, "I'm an old friend of Ally's."

Austin heart stopped beating as he saw Ally's arms hooked around Elliot's neck, hearing what Elliot said.

"Oh. I-I-I'm gonna-" Austin stuttered, "go... away..." He breathed, then he ran out of Sonic Boom, forgetting to give Ally a daily hug.

Ally frowned "That's weird. Austin always gives me a hug."

"Ally! So, I was wondering if you, and your friends, would like to go camping? Like me and you used to." Elliot asked, smiling.

Ally smiled, "I would love that. And I'm sure my friends would, too."

* * *

Dez. I just don't know what to do." Austin said as he set down the video game controller on a table in Dez's basement.

"You kill the zombies." Dez explained, pointing to the TV.

"Not about that! About what we were talking about earlier! What I told you." Austin stated, "I mean, she makes me crazy."

Dez set his controller down as well, picking up a pen and some paper, "Tell me exactly how she makes you feel."

Austin sighed, "She makes me feel like... Like she's got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane. Like I'm jumping out of airplanes."

Dez nodded, writing all of it down, "Continue."

"Like I'm base-jump living and I can't look down. It feels like she short circuits my brain."

Dez kept on taking notes, "Go on."

"Dez. I can't lie anymore. I'm crazy for her."

* * *

**That's It! I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS WHERE THEY WRITE "Crazy 4 U" XD SINCE THEY DIDN'T IN THE SHOW! But, who was Austin talking about? Probably Kira... huh? Yeah... You're right... It's Kira... Maybe... I'm not sure yet! I THINK It's Kira! Well, Keep Reading to Find Out! I MIGHT Get another Update for This Story in TODAY! :D YAY! XD HAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW! :DDDD**


	2. Crazy 4 U!

**Hey! :D Thank ALL of You for Reviewing! They made my day! I got 11 Reviews in the FIRST 2 HOURS I posted the story! :O So, thank ALL of You! I will TRY to get 2 Chapters up Today! So, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Campers and Complications**_

* * *

"This is amazing!" Ally exclaimed as her and Elliot put up the tent.

"Just like old times. "Elliot smiled.

Meanwhile, Trish, Dez, and Kira were trying to get Austin out of the car.

"I am NOT getting out of this car!" Austin stated, slinging onto the seat.

Kira sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna go get Ally."

Austin's eyes widened, "NO! DON'T!"

"Then come on!" Kira yelled, stomping her foot.

"I'm NOT getting out!" Austin screamed.

Kira stormed away, "ALLY!"

Ally jumped when she heard Kira scream, "What?"

"Austin won't get out of the car!" Kira shouted, grumpily.

"I'll get him. Be right back, Elliot!" Ally smiled, and with that, she walked toward the car.

Meanwhile, Austin was still arguing with Trish and Dez.

"Dude! Nothing is going to happen!" Dez yelled, trying to pry Austin's hands from the seat. "Lester needs to leave!"

"No! Something will go wrong!" Austin screamed as Dez got his hands from the seat, and Trish pulled him out of the car.

"Like what!?" Trish shouted, angry, but relieved that they had gotten Austin out of the car and that Lester had driven away.

Austin didn't expect that to be asked, "Like... like a bear attack!" With that, Austin stormed toward their campsite, passing Ally on the way.

Ally stopped walking when she saw Austin, "Austin?" Ally said as she turned around and caught up with him.

"What!?" Austin snapped as he kept walking.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked, grabbing Austin's arm and pulling him around to face her.

Then someone called for Ally, "Ally! Come here!"

Ally looked toward the campsite, and in the distance, she saw Elliot, smiling and waving.

"I gotta go." Ally said, running toward Elliot.

Austin watched as Ally ran up to Elliot, and kissed his cheek. Then she got picked up and spun around.

Ally was laughing and smiling and enjoying herself. But, Austin wasn't happy about it, because he wasn't the cause. Elliot was.

Austin walked up to the campsite, and to Dez's backpack. He got Dez's notebook and his own guitar, and went to sit on a tree stump. He flipped threw the pages of the notebook, until he found the page he was looking for. He set the notebook on his knees, and positioned the guitar. He was about to start playing, when he heard someone else playing.

Austin looked up to see Elliot and Ally. Elliot had a guitar in hand, playing it and singing. Ally was smiling.

Once Elliot had finished the song, Ally was clapping.

"You are the best guitar player and singer I have ever heard!" Ally exclaimed, and that was the last straw for Austin. Austin stood up, and stormed into the forest. "Well, I mean, besides my partner, Austin. He's the best singer, Guitar player, musician, dancer, and ballooner I have ever heard or seen!"

Elliot smiled, "Is that the blonde guy?"

Ally nodded, "Yeah! And, you can't tell anyone this, but... I have a crush on him." Ally whispered the last part.

"Really? That's cool! I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him, but he seems nice!" Elliot stated, smiling.

"He's beyond nice! He's amazing!" Ally said, dreamily, "Where is he, anyway?"

Meanwhile, Austin was walking around in the forest.

"Gosh!" Austin said, "Stupid Elliot! You just HAD to come back!?"

Austin was so mad that we had to punch or hit something. So, he punched a tree, as hard as he could. Which, could have, broken his hand.

"OW!" Austin screamed as he held his hand with his other hand.

With Ally and Elliot, Ally had heard Austin's scream.

"Austin?" Ally said, worried. "Austin! Ally then took of running into the forest, in the direction the scream had come from.

When Ally finally saw the bubbly, fun, sweet, blonde haired boy, she let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Ally had gotten Austin back to the campsite.

"Well, your hand isn't broken." Ally smiled.

"No." Austin said, "_But my heart is._" He whispered that last part, to himself.

"Yay! Everyone's all happy again!" Dez exclaimed, "HAPPY DANCE!" So, Dez started dancing happily.

"Austin!" Kira said, hugging Austin. "Sing us a song!"

Everyone agreed on Austin singing. So, he did. He picked up his guitar, and started strumming.

"So, I was just telling Dez random stuff and... This came into mind. It's not finished yet. I only have the chorus. But, it's on it's way." Austin said, then he started playing his guitar. "You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's goin' insane. You got me jumpin' out of aeroplanes. And that's why, I'm crazy it's true. Crazy 4 U. You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down. You know you short circuit my brain. I can't lie, I'm crazy it's true. Crazy 4 U." Austin stopped singing, but the whole time he was singing, he was staring at Ally. When Austin just took a really quick glance at Dez, he could tell that Dez was trying to figure out where he had heard those lyrics before.

Kira smiled, "Aw! I loved it! And, it was for me! So sweet!" Kira hugged Austin and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." Austin sighed, "For you."

"Well, it's getting dark. Who's up for a campfire and s'mores?" Ally asked, smiling.

Everyone agreed.

"This is really nice." Trish smiled, holding her marshmallow, on a stick, near the campfire.

"Not for me! I'm getting eaten alive by mosquitoes!" Austin shouted, swatting at the mosquitoes.

Everyone started laughing.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Ally said, standing up.

"And, I'll be right back." Austin said, also standing up.

Ally walked to the right and Austin walked to the left.

* * *

Ally stopped in the middle of a clearing, deep in the forest.

"I'M CRAZY IT'S TRUE! CRAZY FOR YOU, AUSTIN!"

* * *

Austin stopped in the middle of a clearing, deep in the forest.

"I'M CRAZY IT'S TRUE! CRAZY FOR YOU, ALLY!"

* * *

**There is CHAPTER 2! :D I tried to make it long! JUST FOR YOU GUYS! XD Hahaha! I will TRY to post another Chapter Tonight! If I don't, than I am SO SORRY! :( XD Haha! Well, I Love ALL OF YOU! I Hope I get as many (Or More) Reviews as I did on CHAPTER 1! XD Hahaha! :) PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Say You'll Stay

**Hey guys! This is gonna be a REALLY Short Chapter because, I JUST got back from Rehearsal! BUT I have to go back to Rehearsal! Then come back here, get ready for our Hawaiian Dance! I AM PERFORMING! So, I am just gonna type up REAL quick the short thing I wrote in School! So... Try to Enjoy! I am SO SORRY if it sucks! Well... ENJOY! :D**

**PS: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! _21_ ON CHAPTER 2! :D**

* * *

_**Campers and Complications**_

* * *

"Austin?" Ally called from outside of Austin's tent.

No answer.

"Austin? You awake?" Ally questioned, unzipping the tent and peeking her head inside, to find a sleeping blonde haired boy.

Ally crawled into the tent, and sat next to Austin. "Wake up." She laughed.

"She shook Austin, trying to wake him up. She was probably sitting there for about 5 minutes, when she finally saw Austin's chocolate colored, deep, dark, big, brown eyes, finally, flutter open.

"Dang! I had JUST fallen asleep, LITERALLY!" Austin stated, rubbing his eyes. "I was being eaten by mosquitoes all night."

Ally laughed, "I just woke you up to tell you that me and Elliot, and Trish and Dez are all going on a walk. Kira is going to stay here, because she does not like the wilderness."

"I wanna come!" Austin jumped up, "With you... and Elliot."

Ally smiled, "Okay! Get dressed real quick!" With that, she ran out of the tent, zipping it up.

So, Austin got dressed in his casual clothes. He wore a white t-shirt with a plaid, flannel shirt, skinny jeans, red sneakers. and his leather jacket, He connected the chains to his jeans, threw on a watch and rubber wrist bands, and tossed on his whistle necklace.  
Austin ran out of the tent, only to find Ally and Elliot, hugging. But, Ally stopped hugging Elliot, right when she saw Austin. Ally ran up to AUstin, and wrapped him in her embrace. _Not a hug, an embrace._

* * *

Austin was walking right beside Ally, and Elliot was walking just a few feet ahead.

"So, Ally." Austin sighed, "You know the song that I sang last night?"

Ally nodded,"Yeah. It was so beautiful! Kira is so lucky to have you!"

"Yeah, well, um..." Austin stuttered, "I-I was wondering... if you could help me... finish it?"

"Of course! I would love to!" Ally smiled, and held Austin's hand, causing him to blush.

Austin and Ally walked through the forest and back to the campsite like that, hand in hand.

* * *

"So, I was thinking, for the first verse, something like..." Ally said, "I played it safe. I kept my foot up on the brake. I never really chance in life, and didn't live for today."

Austin smiled, "That's perfect! Beyond perfect! Perfectly amazingly greatly awesome!" Austin laughed and hugged Ally. "Thank you."

Ally laughed, "No sweat! We do this all the time! What's the big deal, now?"

Austin froze for a second, "Uh- uh- well... you know? This song is for my girlfriend. It has to be perfect!" Austin sighed at his recovery.

Austin pulled away from his hug with Ally, but his hands were still on her shoulders and he was looking deep into her eyes.

Austin quietly whispered something, that Ally could barely hear.

"_Say you'll stay."_

* * *

**That's it! I am SO SORRY that it is SO SHORT! :( I feel so bad! I feel like you guys are going to H-A-T-E this Chapter! :( I tried to put AUSLLY in it, because it was gonna be so short! :( :) I am trying to use R5 Songs, AS YOU CAN TELL! XD Hahaha! SO, Please Review! I Really want as many as I got on the first chapter or second chapter or even more! :) So, thank you for all of the AMAZING Reviews! :) I LOVE ALL OF YOU! XD And... PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_  
_


	4. Author's Note!: Sorry!

**Hey Guys! :) Sorry I haven't Updated in a few days. I haven't had time! BUT, that just means that you will get a REALLY Long Chapter! :D YAY! So, I am VERY Sorry! I was Going to Update TODAY, but I went to a SUPER BOWL Party! The Ravens Won! Haha! They Won by 3! Hahaha! So, I will Update Tomorrow! Thank You Guys for being so Understanding and, I Love You Guys! :)**

**Until Tomorrow~**

**Ready Set ROCK!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**

**-Jaymee**


	5. Another Author's Note: Please Tell!

**Hey Guys! :) So, I decided something today. So, since I am ALMOST done with this story, I can't really make you guys a LONG chapter. Since I have how it's gonna end, but I want to make 2 more Chapters. So, INSTEAD of making a LONG Chapter, I decided that you guys will get a sequel, maybe? Is that fine? I will ONLY do that if that's what you want. Today I haven't had time to write a long chapter at school, since my friend from my hometown came up to L.A for a visit and I have to spend time with him. But, yeah, since I can't really make you guys anymore long chapters, will you just settle for a sequel? Please tell me.**

**Ready Set ROCK!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**

**~Jaymee**

**PS: I NEVER said that I was a RAVENS Fan! You all just ASSUMED because I was stating that they won. But, I am just clearing that up, because I don't want any haters. Bye! :)**


	6. Surprise!

**Hey guys! :) So, thank ALL of you for reading and understanding my note! I WON MY TALENT SHOW! :D YAY! So, someone said that I suck because I'm a Ravens fan, but, I NEVER said that I was a Ravens fan. ALL I said was, "THE RAVENS WON" I was NOT implying that I'm a Ravens fan. I was just stating who won. I am not going to say who I am a fan of, because I do not want any haters. ANYWAY, on a HAPPIER Not, here is the new chapter! :) ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Campers and Complications_  
**

* * *

"That was the WORST trip EVER!" Kira stated as she walked into Sonic Boom.

"I thought it was fun!" Austin said from the counter.

Ally smiled, "I thought it was fun, too. I liked the walk that me, Austin, and Elliot went on, the best."

"Austin went on your walk?" Kira said, "I thought he was sleeping."

"Dez, I finished the song." Austin whispered to his best friend.

"You mean the song for-" Dez started, but got caught off by Austin, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Do NOT say her name out loud!" Austin whisper yelled.

"I can't believe you're leaving tonight." Ally sighed, "I'm going to miss you, Elliot."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Ally-Cat." Elliot said, pulling Ally into a hug.

Austin glanced over at Ally and Elliot hugging, "ALLY! Come help me get ready for my performance tonight!" Austin exclaimed pulling Ally away from Elliot, and upstairs.

* * *

"What should I wear tonight?" Austin asked as he sat at the piano, in the Practice Room.

Ally smiled, "Just be yourself. A t-shirt and a plaid flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers or Vans. Then, chains, necklaces, and wrist bands."

Austin smiled at the fact that Ally knew his usual style, "Thanks Alls."

Ally smiled, "No problem, Austin." Then she noticed how stressed Austin seemed. "You seem stressed. What's wrong?"

Austin looked down at Ally, "Nothing. I'm just worried that when Elliot leaves... you'll be all sad or depressed."

"I won't be sad or depressed. I mean, I have you. I'll have no reason to be." Ally shrugged, smiling.

This made Austin VERY happy. His smile was brighter than the sun, "My performance is in an hour. Help me get ready?"

Ally nodded and pulled some stuff out of the closet. She left the room while Austin made his change of clothes, but came back in, to do his hair.  
Ally combed Austin's hair, then ruffled it, then combed, then ruffled. She did this about 10 times. Then, she put his whistle necklace on him, along with one of his guitar pick necklaces. She put about 3 wrist bands on each of his arms, then a rubber watch on his left arm. Next, she connected his chains to his jeans. Lastly, she put a little bit of makeup, which Austin fought against, on Austin's face. Austin fought against Ally putting makeup on him, but Ally won the fight, so Austin had to wear the makeup. It wasn't visible. Ally only put it in Austin so he wouldn't look washed out on Dez's camera. Even though it wasn't visible, Austin still didn't like it.

"There!" Ally exclaimed as she finished Austin's makeup. "All done!"

Austin pouted, "It feels sticky."

Ally laughed, "Your performance is in 2 minutes, get out there."

Austin ran out of the Practice Room, in and out of Sonic Boom, and to the stage in the mall. He got there exactly when he was supposed to.

Ally followed Austin, and got there right when he started talking.

"Hey guys! I'm Austin Moon! And, I'm going to be singing a song for you!" Austin announced, "I KIND OF wrote this myself, BUT I had a little bit of help from my partner. Well, anyway, this song is dedicated to my partner, Ally Dawson. I hope you like this, Alls!"

Austin smiled as the music started playing. The crowd started cheering and screaming. While Ally just stood there, shocked.

I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
and didn't live for today.  
Oh girl, and then I met you  
Opened my eyes to something new.  
You know set me free like  
No one else  
and got me actin' a fool.

Austin smiled as his eyes slowly met Ally's.

Don't you know changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeahh

Ally smiled as her eyes slowly met Austin's.

You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
and i cant look dow  
You know you short curcuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U

Austin's eyes left Ally's as he kept singing, but Ally's eyes didn't leave Austin's once.

Midnight dipping in the pool,  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
that's what I love about you  
Don't you know you changed my life girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
yeah

You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
and i cant look dow  
You know you short curcuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U

Austin was excited for the chorus, being that the chorus of every song is always his favorite part.

No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you  
(Without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (woah)

Austin was getting ready for the song to end, as his eyes once again met with Ally's

Don't you know you changed my life  
Girl cause now I'm living  
And it feels so right  
Yeah...

Austin started to walk of the stage, and toward Ally.

You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
and i cant look dow  
You know you short curcuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U

Austin reached Ally, right when the song ended, and he kissed her. He kissed her not even acknowledging that Kira was standing right behind them. At first, Ally was very shocked, but then... She allowed herself to love it. So... she kissed back.

* * *

**That's Chapter 4? I think! Hahaha! :D I know it was boring but, WHATEVER! XD Hahaha! Next Chapter is THE LAST! :O NO! :( Hahaha! Well... OFF TO THE SHOWER! :D XD PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**PS: CHANGING THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER LATER! XD PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. The Romance Begins

**Hey guys! :) Haven't updated in awhile! I've been VERY busy! I went down to Hemet, CA for a few months/weeks! I'm not PERMANENTLY back, yet, just TEMPORARILY! D Hahaha! Well, here is the VERY LAST chapter of, "Campers and Complications"... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Campers and Complications**_

* * *

After Austin and Ally had separated, Austin realized that Kira had been standing behind them the whole time. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Austin! How could you!?" Kira screamed, "You should have at least, broken up with me first!" She then ran away.

"Kira! Kira! Wait!" Austin yelled, running after her. Eventually, he caught up to her.

"What do you want, Austin!?" Kira said, wiping her tears away.

"Look, Kira," Austin sighed, "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I know, it was so wrong of me to go and kiss Ally, while I was still with you. But, I can't take it back now. And, I can't say I regret it."

Kira sighed, "Austin, look, I now know that you like Ally, and not me. And, I know that you probably want me to forgive you, but I'm not sure I can." She explained, "You can be with Ally, but we can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry." And with that, Kira walked away.

Austin was just standing there, in shock, for a moment. Then, he turned around, and walked back toward the mall. Once he reached the mall, he saw his beautiful Ally, sitting at a table, waiting for him to return.

"Ally!" Austin called, waving.

Ally turned to see Austin, and smiled, "Austin!" She exclaimed, running up to him, and hugging him, "How'd it go with Kira?"

Austin bit his lip, "Not well. She said that me and you can be together, but I already knew that. But, the price I'll pay, is that me and her can no longer be friends."

Ally sighed, "Okay. I understand. I'm sorry that our relationship lasted 2 seconds. I really am." She then kissed Austin's cheek, and began to walk away.

Austin frowned, and grabbed Ally's wrist, "What are you talking about?"

Ally tilted her head, "You said that-"

Austin laughed, "You really think that I would EVER choose KIRA over YOU?" He asked, sarcastically, "Geez Alls, I thought you were smart!"

Ally stuck her tongue out, laughing.

"Now, come here." Austin said, opening his arms.

Ally laughed and embraced Austin. But, that's not all Austin wanted. Austin tilted Ally's chin up, and kissed her.

And that's where their romance begins.

* * *

**Hey guys! :D I know it was REALLY short, but you guys might get a sequel if you still want it! :D So, tell me if you still want it! :D I was thinking about doing what I think should happen in the episode, "Tunes and Trials"? :) So, I might do that! :D Okay, I love ALL of you guys! :) PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**P.S. Do you want a sequel?**


	8. Author's Note: READ!

**Hey guys! :D Thus is just quick little note! :)**

**So, can you guys check out my New R5 Story? "Main Stage and Memory Loss"? Please? :) I'd love if you did! I am about done with Chapter 1 of the sequel for this story! :) But, I will post it when I get 15 Reviews on "Main Stage and Memory Loss"! Deal? So, everyone, go read (and possibly review?) "Main Stage and Memory Loss" please? :)**

**AND, I'd love if you followed me on Twitter! :D Twitter (1 dot) com (/) JaymeeR5 :D So, Twitter /JaymeeR5! :D Please? I'm going to start posting when I'll be updating stories on there! :D So.. FOLLOW! :D**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Ready Set ROCK!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**

**-Jaymee**


End file.
